


Ma’s Delilahs

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: Of Delilahs and Cold Coffee [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, No Angst, Omega Suna Rintarou, Osamu is soft, Scenting, Scents, Suna is soft, it isn’t something heartbreaking, soft, would ya look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: Suna feels insecure about his scent and Osamu comforts him. (That’s it, that’s the post.)()“Wha’ I love most about ya is tha’ no matter what yer secondary gender is, ye are always yerself. Yer always my Sunarin.” Osamu breathed, taking Suna’s face in his hands. “My strong–” another kiss, “silly, adorable—” a kiss to each cheek to make his point, “Smart and amazing, Sunarin.”()
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Of Delilahs and Cold Coffee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Ma’s Delilahs

“Y’know, Sunarin,” Osamu hummed softly, as he nosed at Suna’s cheeks before pressing sloppy kisses to each, “ya smell so nice.”

“Oh, really?” Suna replied from where he lay nestled between Osamu’s chest and a barrier of pillows, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders and Osamu’s wrapped around his waist, hugging him close. “Why d’ya say that?”

Osamu hummed and lowered his head to bury his face into the crook of the raven haired male’s neck, nuzzling happily and inhaling deeply. “Mmm, yer scent’s nice an’ calmin’. ‘S not so strong like the others an’ ‘s easier on the nose. Really subtle, y’know, but still there. I can still tell that ‘s my Suna.” Osamu said, chapped lips moving against the omega’s skin. “It makes me happy, kinda like ma’s favorite flowers— them delilahs.”

“I smell like yer ma’s favorite flowers?” Suna asked, amused. “And ya like it?”

“Delilahs.” Osamu murmured, ignoring Suna’s words and nosing his neck again. “Sweet enough for me.” 

Suna rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the other side, letting it loll on his right shoulder. Osamu smiled slightly and took another deep breath, taking in the omega’s— he didn’t want to say weak, because that wasn’t it— gentle scent before rolling them over so that they could lay more comfortably, legs tangled and heads tucked in. Nudging Suna’s chin up, he raised his head from his neck and moved in to press a chaste kiss to the other’s lips before reburying his face into Suna’s neck and gently kissing at the unmarked skin; nuzzling each mark after he made them, with his nose afterwards. 

Suna sighed, “Oi ‘Samu..” 

The alpha paused and glanced up, blinking at the omega. “Hmm?” 

“Ya,” Suna bit his lip, unsure how to go on, but decided to just ask what he needed; to get it off his chest, “don’ think I’m boring, do ya?”

Osamu sprung up from his laying position and immediately removed himself from Suna; grabbing him by the shoulders and locking gazes, raising an eyebrow at the omega. 

“Whaddya mean, ‘ _ boring _ ’?” He asked, incredulous; tightening his hold on Suna.

Suna bit on the insides of his cheeks and slowly slipped out of Osamu’s steadily tightening grip before turning to bury his face into the pillows beside him, hugging them close to create a barrier between him and Osamu. 

“Sunarin,” Osamu asked again, voice tense yet gentle, betraying every bit of emotion he felt. “Whaddya mean by ‘boring’?” 

Suna heaved a sigh, his arms tightening around the pillows. “Well, don’t ya find me boring?” He asked, his words muffled by the pillow mushed against his mouth. “An omega with such a plain scent that most people think ‘m a beta,” he curled further around himself and recoiled as he felt Osamu lay a hand on his back, “‘m no good with things that other omegas are good at; I can’t even submit properly. You’d probably have more fun with someone like Kita.” 

Osamu’s frown set on his face deepened with every word that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Sighing, the alpha drew himself fully up from the mattress until he was looming over the omega tangled in a mess of sheets and discarded pillows. “Tha’s,” he said reaching out and grabbing the pillow, making to pull it out of Suna’s arms, “not true, Sunarin.” He placed his hand on Suna’s head and stroked his hair. “Not true at all.”

“Yer jus’ sayin’ that,” Suna mumbled behind the pillow as he raised his hands and gripped the fabric to keep the alpha from pulling it out of his grasp and away from his face. “Don’ lie to me.”

“Nah, I ain’t.” Osamu replied easily, lowering his head; hunched over as he tried to level gazes with Suna. “When have ya ever ‘own me to jus’ say things?” 

“I—” Suna tried to speak, to form an argument, but the words just wouldn’t form on his tongue. The alpha was right, and Suna couldn’t fight fact. Osamu never just said things just to say them  ever ; in all their years together. Sighing, he eased his grip on the pillow and let the alpha tug it from his arms. “No,” he finished.

“D’ya really have that ‘lil faith in me?” Osamu asked softly as he replaced the pillow with his face, laying over Suna with a gentle smile curving across his face. “Tha’s kinda mean of ya, don’ ya think?”

Nishimura felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he shook his head and bit on the insides of his cheek. “.. No.” he mumbled sheepishly. “I guess not.” 

“Then believe me when I tell ya tha’ I’d never have anyone but my lil’ Sunarin, delilah scent an’ all.” 

“But tha’s a lie,” Suna spoke slowly. “even the most loyal of alphas wouldn’ be able to stay with a plain omega like me.” 

Osamu ignored Suna’s words again, instead moving to nuzzle his nose with his own affectionately. “But I did,” he whispered, “an’ I am.”   
  


“Lies,” 

“Aw, c’mon. Why would I want anyone else when I’ve got my precious Sunarin around?” Osamu teased. Falling silent and see ing in his eyes that the omega wasn’t at all convinced, the ashen haired alpha raised his hand and moved it to grab Suna’s, lacing their fingers. “D’ya know _why_ I don’ want any other omega?” He asked with a grin. 

Suna shook his head, face unimpressed. “No,” he replied. Eyes flickering, he quickly glanced from their entwined hands to the alpha’s face, gripping his hand. “Why?” 

Osamu took his time to savor their laced fingers, running his thumb along Suna’s knuckles. “Well, ‘cause the fact that you aren’ the stereotypical omega is what makes you special, Sunarin.” 

Suna made to blow his hands out of his eyes with a huff. “How so?” 

Osamu invited himself to kiss Suna’s cheek with a laugh. “Now yer jus’ fishin’ for compliments.” He chided. 

Suna frowned and shook his head at Osamu. “Am not, so tell me.” He said pointedly. 

Osamu sighed, “‘Kay, ‘kay..” 

The alpha took a moment to relax and let his eyes rake along the omega’s face, taking in all of his features from his bitten lips tiniest quirk in his smile; from his perfect eyes to his sculpted jaw and beyond. “Wha’ I love most about ya is tha’ no matter what yer secondary gender is, ye are always yerself. Yer always my Sunarin.” Osamu breathed, taking Suna’s face in his hands. “My _strong_ –” another kiss, “ _silly_ , _adorable_ —” a kiss to each cheek to make his point, “ _Smart and amazing, Sunarin._ ” 

Suna allowed himself to genuinely smile up at the alpha, eyes crinkling at the corners as they gazed at each other. “Well then, I guess that yer my ‘Samu too.” He smiled. “My big,” he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Osamu’s nose, “stupid, crybaby ‘Samu with a bad sense of smell.” Then, his face darkened once more. “But my scent—” 

“Is the best.” Osamu cut him off. “‘S a beautiful scent and it suits ya jus’ fine.” He fingered Suna’s lower lip. “Ye don’ need any of those other much too strong scents to be enough for me. Ye already are.”

“But—” 

“No but’s, Sunarin.” The alpha cut off any further protests by placing his lips over the omega’s, shushing him softly and muffling every negative phrase in a gentle kiss. 

“‘Samu..” 

“Don’ talk an’ ruin the moment with yer big mouth.” 

“But ya like my mouth.” Suna returned. 

Osamu smirked against his lips, “I do.” He agreed. “An’ very much so.”

Their mouths moved against each other on sloppy yet sophisticated movements, each groan swallowed by the other as they danced together. The mess only became better as tongue came into play; tangling and untangling hungrily as Osamu kissed Suna deeply and was kissed back just as passionately. Teeth scraped against lower lips and tongues slapped against each other as mouths slowly moved open and closed against each other, chests heaving and hands roaming before tangling behind necks and wrapping around waists. 

“I love ya an’ yer stupid mouth so much,” Osamu breathed as he swiped his tongue along Suna’s swelling lip. “‘S not even funny how I love ya and yer fuckin’ perfect delilah scent so much.”

Suna gave a hoarse chuckle and linked his arms even tighter behind Osamu’s neck, holding himself up. “And I love ya too,” he gasped, “my soy sauce smelling, strong and amazing, muscular and beautiful ‘Samu .” 

The two shared shimmering smiles, lips stretched widely and coated with saliva; their cheeks blotching red and eyes soft only for another before locking their lips together again in a much softer kiss, moving much more slowly this time, as if to a waltz. 

Finally pulling away, Suna fell back onto the mattress with Osamu on top of him, the alpha pinning his arms at the sides of his head, their fingers still laced and hands gripping each other’s tightly for assurance. 

“Sunarin,” 

“Mmm?” 

Osamu took the brief pause to admire the mess he made of the omega and for Suna to grin at the mess he’d made of him.

“Ya smell nice,” 

“I do?” 

Osamu nodded and pecked Suna’s lips again, a fleeting and gentle kiss, as soft and airy as the summer breezes. 

“Yeah. Really nice.” 

Suna looked up at Osamu, a sleepy smile in place; Osamu gazing down at him lovingly, eyes soft. 

“How nice?” 

Osamu gently bonked their foreheads together, eyes glittering as brown locked with dim gold. 

“Like ma’s delilahs.” He whispered. “Those beautiful an’ bloomin’ delilahs of all colors an’ sizes.”


End file.
